Our Little Fantasy
by I Am Raskolnikov
Summary: Alone in the dressing room, Kyoya could finally have his moment of intimacy with his closest friend. The experience, to say the least, was magical. WARNING, YAOI LEMON, TAMAKI/KYOYA!


All right, here's some delicious Ouran lemon, starring... Tamaki and Kyoya! ~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

><p>When one's obligations beckon, it is always difficult to find a moment of intimacy with those one holds dear.<p>

Kyoya, of anyone in Ouran Academy's Host Club, knew this better than anyone - with academics, the Host Club, and the demands of his family upon his back, the boy, a mere seventeen, struggled with a burden far too heavy for most men to bear. The Host Club alone was draining - in addition to overseeing the funds of the establishment, he also played a vital role in ensuring the satisfaction of the clientele - without ever thinking of himself. In a sense, he was almost a Christ-figure: to ensure the happiness of the whole, he took the brunt of the work.

This, of course, differed from Tamaki, his best friend. One of the most energetic and beloved hosts, he held sway over his adoring customers, and appreciated every minute of their company. With a wave of his hand, he got what he wanted - the hosts and clientele followed his every move. A talented musician, though he rarely played, he captured the essence of romance every time his fingers came into contact with the ivory keys of a piano. However, Tamaki's plight was always on his mind - it was his solemn duty to offer his best friend comfort and succor.

The opportunity to please Kyoya came on a rainy spring day. For the fast few weeks, the club's manager, Renge Hoshakuji, had fallen passionately in love with the fantasy genre. Her reading repertoire consisted of such fare as _The Lord of the Rings, The Last Unicorn, The Enchanted Hunters,_ and various fairy tales. During this time, she'd begged the club to try a fantasy theme, at least for a few days, using bribery, whining, and temper tantrums. The project had cost a staggering amount of yen, requiring, on the part of the entire club, unbelievable amounts of fundraising and contributions from the hosts' personal savings. When they had finally amassed the funds to try the theme, the club pulled no punches. Various birds and European flora were brought in, and suits of armor and medieval artifacts lined the wall. Of the various imports, the most impressive were the costumes, which the hosts immediately donned at the behest of the demanding manager.

The idea was successful - the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, dressed as rogues, entertained multiple women. Mori, dressed as a dark knight, warranted the admiration of several customers, who gazed in awe at his glistening muscles. Erstwhile, Hunny, a little imp, played hide and seek with multiple clients, and Haruhi, dressed as an elven healer, engaged in polite conversation with a few women, calm and reserved. However, Kyoya and Tamaki were in the dressing room, away from prying eyes.

"Kyoya, I don't know what to do or say. Renge really has me stumped this time."

Kyoya looked at Tamaki. A red hat with a feather sat atop his golden hair, a crimson coat with silver lining went down to his knees, white breeches covered his legs, and on his feet were a pair of traveler's boots. At Tamaki's side was a silver rapier and a bottle of ether. Of all the hosts, his outfit was one of the most magnificent - however, Kyoya knew that Tamaki's fear was real.

Of course, Kyoya was no less afraid. Wearing the robes of a necromancer, he wondered how the attire, a dark shade of blue, with various runes on the hem, could ever be appealing. Taking a deep breath, he took Tamaki's wrist and smiled. "You know what would help? If we tried this out here. Alone. Just you and me."

Tamaki gasped. "What? I- I don't understand."

"Here, let me show you what I mean." Kyoya pinned Tamaki against the wall. "Let me show you what my little fantasy is like."

Kyoya locked his fingers with Tamaki's, and pulled out his birch staff. While Tamaki was distracted, the older boy moved as if to stab his prey with it. He was stopped, however, by the blonde's rapier.

Tamaki took charge this time, pushing the necromancer back. Drawing his rapier and pointing it at him, he made swing after swing. Kyoya tried to block it with his staff, but was quickly overpowered. Looking up at Tamaki, he knew he had to act quick. The boy cast Shield 7. It worked - when Tamaki tried to finish the job, the shield blocked him from performing a final blow. Disgruntled, the younger boy created a barrier of his own, and they went at it. Kyoya leapt to his feet, took two steps back, and started chanting a dark spell. Seven black swords came out of the ground and flew at Tamaki. The blonde jumped aside and chanted two spells of his own in quick succession. Several icicles formed and flew at Kyoya, while several thunderbolts caught the swords in the air.

Their little game became even more fierce when Tamaki managed to corner Kyoya. Pointing his rapier at his target, the blonde imbued his sword with fire and thrust, utterly demolishing Kyoya's shield charm. It was a critical hit, and it drained Kyoya quickly. However, the necromancer had an ace up his sleeve. Using a Nosferatu incantation, he started to drain Tamaki's stamina. Tamaki knew he might faint if he didn't continue to thrust at Kyoya and finish it. However, his opponent showed no signs of relenting. The boy had no choice - he had to try a healing spell. It worked like a charm, and the red mage felt his stamina increase. However, it drained what remained of his mana, and he only had one bottle of ether.

Kyoya took this opportunity to shove Tamaki back with a burst of dark energy, knocking his target onto his back and knocking his rapier out of his hand. Then, he summoned a phantom warrior on a dark horse. It charged at Tamaki, who barely had the strength to keep going. The warrior's sword shattered Tamaki's barrier, leaving him completely unprotected. Kyoya could do what he wanted with Tamaki now. Pointing the staff at the boy's open mouth, Kyoya smirked. "Give up yet?"

"No. Never!" Tamaki knocked the staff aside and drank the ether. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed the rapier and held it high in the air. Blade met staff, and the two prepared for one final attack. Kyoya channeled what remained of his mana to create in the air a giant phantom raven, while Tamaki created a phoenix. The two birds flew at each other and crashed, causing an enormous explosion and doing mortal damage to both spellcasters. Bits of energy rained down and dripped all over the floor. The two friends, having used up all their mana and HP, were exhausted.

Looking at the exit, the two boys saw, standing in the doorway, several clients, eyes wide open. Never in their lives had these girls seen something so Moe. They let loose a resounding scream.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. If you want to see any more hosts participating in some naughty roleplay, hit me up in the reviews.<p> 


End file.
